(1) Field of the Invention
In at least one embodiment, the present invention relates generally to an apparatus for forming a carton, and more specifically it relates to a machine and method for assembling a multi-edged carton from a carton blank.
(2) Description of Related Art
Carton assembling machines of various varieties are known in the art. Carton blanks have been formed into cartons that are cuboid in shape, such that the carton has sides which are orthogonal to one another. In the case of a carton having orthogonal sides, the carton blank (which is generally a flat sheet prior to folding) can undergo an operation or series of operations to form the carton. More particularly, the carton blank is folded to create the sides of the carton, which are fastened together. Moreover, in forming a cuboid carton, the carton blank is folded at least one carton side at a time. The entire length of the side is folded simultaneously.
The operations used in forming cuboid cartons are ill-suited for forming cartons having sides which are not orthogonal with one another. In addition, folding the carton blank an entire side at a time is unsuitable for forming a carton having an odd number of fastened sides, a carton having two adjacent sides which are separated by less than 90 degrees, or other non-cuboid shaped cartons.
Therefore, there remains a need for a carton forming apparatus that is capable of quickly and efficiently forming a carton having sides that are separated by less than 90 degrees.